Art and Passion
by Wolven-1
Summary: Deidara and Sasori clash. Enternal or Fleeting? Yaoi, one-shot hope you enjoy! THIS IS WHY I CAN'T BE TRUSTED AROUND A COMPUTER! :D this is AU


**Wolven-1 is back baby! **

**As you may know I use to write under the name IrishGirl-41. ANYWAY this is Yaoi Lemon. Don't like then screw off :P This is why people should not leave me alone near a computer. **

Deidara rolled his eyes as he watched the short red head walk by, he was never sure of why the shorter boy was so popular with everybody, he was nothing but a short, stuck up bastard. And curtsey of his art teacher he was now forced to spend more unwanted time with him.

"Brat! Be at my house at five. And don't make me wait." Sasori warned as he turned away. Deidara raised his fist only to have it caught by Itachi.

"Deidara… don't." Itachi warned.

"But Itachi… he is such a tool!" Deidara whined. Itachi sighed as he listened to the blond begin his rant on how much he hated Sasori.

"Deidara suck it up!"

Deidara walked through the door into Sasori's room.

"Suck it up… he says." The blond muttered in a bitter tone.

"You're late Brat." Sasori called as he closed his sketch book which lay on his desk and spun himself around to face the taller boy.

"Un." Deidara replied honestly not caring.

"I said five. Not five thirty." Sasori noted. Deidara sighed as Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry Danna." Deidara replied sarcastically.

"Look Brat, I'm only doing this because my grandma wants me to. So tell me, what is art?" Sasori asked as he stood face to face with the blond. He only reached his shoulder at best.

"Art is fleeting."

"And the reason you're failing is suddenly abundant. Art is eternal." Sasori responded. Deidara glared at the red head.

"Art is not eternal! It's the beauty of knowing it won't be there forever!" Deidara yelled passionately only to have Sasori slap him across the face.

"I have little patience and I will not waste it on you! Now get against the wall Brat." Sasori growled as he pointed to the wall. Deidara who was in shock took a moment to process the command.

"Why?" he asked confused while being slightly pissed at being hit but slightly afraid he'd do it again.

"Because, as you pointed out… I'm the master, what was it you called me…Danna?" Sasori smirked. Deidara blushed as Sasori quoted him.

"W-Why do I have to go against the wall?" Deidara asked again. Sasori sighed angrily as shoved the blond against the wall, pinning him there with his body.

"Don't disobey me Brat." Sasori whispered into the blonds' ear. Deidara felt shivers run down his back. He began to push the red head off but Sasori simply took his wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head, bringing his face level with Deidara's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara asked looking into Sasori's eyes fiercely. Sasori looked slightly unsure of himself before his eyes hardened.

"Just draw me what you think art is." Sasori spat before he pushed himself off the wall and released Deidara and returned to his sketch pad and opened it to continue drawing.

Deidara edged himself to the bed and took out his sketch pad and began drawing a barren desert. The duns rose and fell with a burning sun in the background with single rose dying in the center. As he finished the last stroke of his colored pencil he glanced up to see Sasori with a yellow pencil in his hand and looking at his drawing with an almost peaceful look. Deidara had never seen the boy like this, it was almost scary. Sasori looked up from his work only to meet blue eyes. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked away.

"Are you finished?" Sasori asked sounding slightly annoyed. Deidara nodded and handed his drawing to the shorter boy. Sasori looked over it a few times before looking up at Deidara.

"Well?" Deidara asked embarrassed at having his art reviewed so harshly.

"It's empty." Sasori stated blankly. Deidara was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It has no passion, no meaning behind it." Sasori turned away then looked down to his work again.

"Well why don't you show me an example." Deidara stated sarcastically.

"Of Art or of passion?" Sasori asked without looking up.

"Why not both, seeing as how you seem to think I lack both." Deidara snapped at him.

"Careful Brat." Sasori warned.

"Come on, show me Art why don't you?" Sasori snapped his head up at Deidara's words with a serious look on his face.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth and in one movement he turned his sketch pad to the blond.

Deidara gasped as in beautiful water color paint he found himself looking at a portrait of himself. He was in a pair of black jeans with one hand in his pocket, the other hung by his side, his shirt was blue, his hair was tied back in a ponytail with his fringe covering one eye, his head was turned looking to the right and he was leaning against a gray wall.

Deidara looked up in awe at the red head who was sitting; arms crossed looking at the boy.

"Sasori…."

"That is art." He stated simply. Deidara looked down to the painting in his hand and looked carefully at each stroke that had been made.

"It's… Beautiful… but… that can't be me… I don't look like that." Deidara sheepishly handed the book back.

"Not to yourself, but to others." Sasori stopped short unable to finish with a slight blush rising in his cheeks. Deidara was watching him intently for a moment.

"Sasori….Danna, you had to have a lot of passion in that painting right?" Deidara asked blushing as he kept his head low trying to hide it.

"What's your point Deidara?" Sasori asked. Deidara shivered when he heard his name role off the other's lips.

"You… you haven't shown me what… passion is… yet." His blush deepened. Sasori looked at the boy who was still sitting on his bed. The red head stood and walked over to the boy. Sasori placed his hand on Deidara's cheek and brought his face level to his. Deidara went even more red (if the was even possible) and Sasori simply smirked and flicked his wrist causing Deidara's lips to brush his. Sasori pushed his lips against Deidara's.

Deidara widened his eyes as his lips were pushed against and he felt himself going backwards only to hit the mattress with Sasori still on top. The kiss broke and Deidara was left looking into Sasori's eyes.

"S-Sasori…" he breathed out.

"That is passion…" Sasori muttered at he began to push himself off. Deidara pulled him back down.

"I don't think I understood that lesson Danna." Deidara smiled and blushed. Sasori smirked and took control of his mouth again, forcing his tongue into the blond's mouth and exploring making the blond moan. Sasroi shivered at the sound as it escaped the blonds lips.

"What do you want me to do Brat?" Sasori asked with a smirk still on his face.

"I-I want you to… make me art." Deidara gasped. Sasori smirked even more and brought his lips to Deidara's and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and glanced at the door.

"Alright Brat, you're going to have to be very quiet if we're going to do this." Sasori warned not wanting his grandmother to hear them. Deidara nodded still blushing with his blue eyes gleaming.

Sasori smiled and began kissing down Deidara's neck, making the boy gasp and shiver. As Sasori moved further down his neck and began to unbotton his shirt the blond began to moan quietly, it gave Sasori chills and he couldn't wait until he could really make the blond moan. He removed the shirt and gently began caressing his plae skin and teasing his nipples with his tongue. Deidara gasped and felt himself growing harder. Sasori decided he had enough of waiting, he always hated waiting, so he unzipped the blonds pants as Deidara began to pull the red head's shirt off. Once Deidara was ridded of his jeans and underwear Sasori proceeded to take his own jeans off. Deidara blushed even harder as he watched Sasori leaning down naked. Sasori smiled at Deidara and then began to lick and stroke Deidara's member, Deidara began to moan louder as Sasori took him deeper and faster. Deidara clutched the sheets and attempted in vain to quiet his moaning, but it was in vain.

"D-Danna….ugh…s-so good….Un…"

"Deidara you have to be quiet or I will make you." Sasori warned. Deidara moaned again with the same volume. Sasori rolled his eyes. He leaned over Deidara and put three fingures in his mouth. "Suck." She stated. Deidara obeyed and began sucking and licking the digets. It turned Sasori on even more. When there was enough fluid Sasori pulled the fingers out of the blonds motuh and moved them to his entrence. Deidara took a deep breath and felt one finger slip in, followed by another, then Sasori began to streach him. After a short time Sasori added his third finger and began thrusting his hand into Deidara who began moaning, until Sasori hit a spot inside him making him scream. Sasori used his free hand to cover Deidara's motuh, muffling his screams.

"Sasori? Is everything alright?" his grandmother called from down the hall.

"Yea Grandma, Deidara just hit his head."

"Becareful!" the old women called back. Sasori glared down at Deidara who was still moaning loudly into his hand.

"Alright, I'm going to have to make you quiet." He said as he thrust his hand in again in hitting his spot again making him scream into his hand. "I havv to say, I'm dissipointed, those sounds your making are so sexy, I wish I could hear you scream my name." Sasori mused as he left Deidara panting on his bed and he walked over to his closet and pulled out a ball gag. Deidara widened his eyes when he saw the object. Sasori returned and placed the gag on the blond. He then postioned himself out side his entrence.

"Hard or soft?" he asked. Deidara just looked up at him with glazed eyes and a look saying 'You expect me to answer how?' Sasori smirked and pushed into Deidara making the boy moan into the gag.

Sasori started with an even pace and slowly speed up. Deidara matched his thrusts with his owen as he lay on the bed moaning. Then Sasori hit that stop again making Deidara scream into the gag, Sasori hardened even more, and Deidara felt it. The blond looked at Sasori with begging eyes, Sasori began to thrust as fast as he could hitting that spot each time. Deidara continued to cry out into the gag. Sasori began thrusting harder as his orgasm was drawing nearer, he began to moan.

"G-god… Deidara…ah…." Deidara began pushing back even more. Sasori saw as the blond matched his thrusts, stiill scremaing and moaning, the blond drew his hand up to his neglected member and began pumping himself. Sasori continued his pace and pushed the blonds hand away and replaced it with his own. He moved his hand up and down making the blond twist as well and scream and moan.

"God Deidara….I want… To hear …. You scream…. My name." he said between pants. Sasori drew back for one last powerful thrust to send them both over the edge, Deidara pulled the gag out of his mouth just as Sasori hit his spot and finished moaning Deidara's name, Deidara screamed Sasori's name so loud the walls shook. Both came, Sasori inside and Deidara over their stomachs. Sasori pulled out and fell beside Deidara and pulled his blankets over them.

"How was that for passion?" Sasori asked as he placed a light kiss on Deidara's forehead.

"I think I need a few more lessons in art and passion Danna, can Ihave another lesson?" Deidara asked as he smiled.

"My Grandma is out tomorrow." Sasori smirked as Deidara kissed him then began to drift off to sleep.

End


End file.
